User blog:LeeHatake93/The All-Star: Character Article
The All-Star'' ''is an original character created by LeeHatake93 for the upcoming PlayStation All-Stars Manga, and also appears as a boss and playable character in PlayStation Super-Stars: Legendary Battle. His Minion is Polygon Man Biography HE ONLY KNOWS EVERYTHING The All-Star, also known as Sony, is a deity that is unknown to most universes.. In the old days, only Sony and his son, Polygon Man, existed in a limbo realm known today as the PlayStation Realm. Growing tired of the emptiness in the universe, Sony created a series of diverse realities, each with a champion that he believed would represent them, known as an All-Star. Each All-Star is entrusted with a small percentage of Sony's full power, giving him access to all of their abilities combined. THE LEGACY OF THE ALL-STAR *''The PlayStation All-Stars Manga'' *''Soul Calibur V'' *''PlayStation Super-Stars: Legendary Battle'' Arcade Opening As his son's Battle Royale comes to a close, the All-Star manages to revive Polygon Man. However, a rift into another Multiversal Realm is opened, and the villainous tyrant, Bankatsu no Akuma, emerges, threatening to take over the PlayStation Realm. The All-Star fights back, able to repel Akuma's attack. However, the battle with Akuma sparked a hidden rage within the All-Star, driving him out of his home and into the realm that the Battle Royale took place in. With new warriors arriving in this realm, The All-Star believes them to be followers of the intruder and he is forced to fight in order to drive them off. Rival Name: BOND Reason: BOND stands against the All-Star when he captures the All-Stars and the Super-Star Legends. Connection: Both are considered the most powerful playable characters in the game. BOND is the fusion of four mighty warriors and grows in strength with each battle, making his power nearly limitless. The All-Star also shares a lot of similarities with BOND's arch nemesis, Bankatsu no Akuma in that he is a god-like figure who used to be a neutral party, but a hidden rage uncovered a lust for power and drove him insane. Ending After defeating Bankatsu no Akuma, the All-Star absorbs his power and adds it to his own, unintentionally fusing with him and thus, losing his mind to Akuma's influence. Now with the powers of the PlayStation Realm within his grasp, the new All-Star Akuma's thirst for power increases, giving him a higher lust for battle than ever before. Seeing even more portals opening through rifts in the Multiverse, he sets out in search of every reality's Universal Guardian, in his quest to steal their powers and add them to his own, destroying the other universes in the process. Little does he know that Polygon Man has been building an army to oppose him. Gameplay The All-Star would utilize a unique moveset that combines the powers and abilities of all 24 playable characters from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, as well as original attacks unique to himself. As his moveset is quite complex, The All-Star would be banned from online tournaments. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Brutal Combo' - The All-Star will perform a series of punches and kicks reminiscent of Nathan Drake, Kat, Heihachi, and Isaac Clarke. He will finish up with a charged drill attack. *'Drifting Sword Combo' - + The All-Star will slide forward and perform a series of sword slashes with Rebellion before launching the opponent with the Sonic Eruptor *'Skyward Sword Assault' - + He will jump into the air after kicking the Blade of Olympus into the ground, which will cause three drills to emerge from the ground, knocking the opponent skyward. He may then follow up with a series of short sword combos. *'Thunder Bomb '- + The All-Star jumps into the air and activates Dark Eco before slamming his fist into the ground, releasing a wave of black and purple lightning. *'Aerial Brutal Combo' - (Air) He performs a series of kicks and punches in the air, followed by an electric pulse. *'Flying Drill Shot' - + (Air) The All-Star spins his drill arm rapidly, firing off a series of electrified bullets at opponents. (Aimable) *'Spinning Skate-Blades' - + (Air) The All-Star kicks into the air and summons a skateboard with twin electrified swords attached to it that spin rapidly. *'Aerial Thunder Bomb' - + (Air) Releases Thunder Bomb while in the air. center (Triangle Moves) *'Fire Burst' - The All-Star breathes a streaming burst of fire. (Hold for longer duration) *'Boomerang Shot' - + The All-Star removes Sly's cane from his left arm and tosses it in a manner similar to a boomerang. He will then be able to fire two sniper shots before the cane returns. *'Rebellion Launch' - + The All-Star uses Kat's gravity powers to telepathically draw Rebellion and spins it rapidly, knocking the opponent into the air. He is then free to follow up with any combo. *'Polygon Crash' - + The All-Star makes Polygon Man larger and follows up by making him crash onto the stage. *'Polygon Bomb' - (Air) The All-Star grabs Polygon Man and tosses him at the opponent. Polygon Man will explode on impact, similar to a mine. Poygon Man then reforms and resumes orbiting the All-Star. *'Aerial Boomerang Shot' - + (Air) Performs Boomerang Shot in the air (Aimable) *'Blade Typhoon' - + (Air) The All-Star enters Nariko's Goddess Mode and spins her blades in a whirlwind, pulling any nearby opponent into their path, launching them into the air. *'Rift Drop' - + (Air) The All-Star summons a Rift Bomb and drops it onto the stage. center (Circle Moves) *'Cloak'- The All-Star will turn invisible for a brief amount of time. *'Lightning Rush' - + The All-Star will rush forward and grab the opponent by the head, launching them with an electric wave. *'Regeneration' - + The All-Star will light up and levitate in place, producing a small amount of AP. *'Weapon Shift' - + The All-Star will crouch and transform his drill arm. The buttons pressed will determine which weapon he uses while he remains crouched. ** will make the All-Star throw Sir Dan's sword and shield with Kinesis ** will make the All-Star produce a clone that rushes forward and explodes on the opponent ** will make the All-Star stand again and revert his arm to its drill form **Pressing with any button will make the All-Star launch several rockets into the air, similar to Mecha Tooth. **Pressing with any button will make the All-Star pull enemies toward himself. **Pressing with any button will make the All-Star slam a large hammer onto the stage. *'Divine Burst'- (Air) The All-Star releases a burst of lightning from his body (Chargeable for higher knockback) *'Charged Shot' - + (Air) The All-Star will fire a large beam from his drill arm. (Aimable. Chargeable for higher knockback) *'Teleport' - + (Air) The All-Star will teleport and reappear in any direction the player chooses. Any opponent near him when he teleports will be hit by a small explosion. (Aimable) *'Realm Shift' - + (Air) The All-Star will fall through a portal below himself. He will then reappear from a portal above the stage and will crash a random object onto the stage. It will either be a rocket, giant chicken, or the El Dorado sarcophagus. (Throws) *'Kinesis Pulse'- or Generates an energy shield around himself that can deflect projectiles. Similar to Cole, he will lift the opponent and can choose the direction that he throws them. *'Gravity Sword' - Stabs the opponent with Big Daddy's drill and propels them into the air. He then increases the gravity and each character's weapon flies into them. *'Pop-Out Vortex ' - Pulls out Sackboy's Pop-It and vaccuums the opponent into a vortex, similar to Ratchet's Suck Cannon. He will then be able to throw them in any direction via a spring-loaded boxing glove. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Dark Eruption' (Level 1): The All-Star charges forward and pulls a small amount of AP from the opponent. He will then crush it in his fist and the opponent will explode in a burst of dark purple lightning, KO'ing any other opponent nearby. *'Divided We Stand' (Level 2): The All-Star summons clones of himself that will attack alongside him. All of his and his clones' attacks earn instant KO's. *'Enter Another World' (Level 3): The All-Star pulls the opponents into the PlayStation Realm where he will be able to fly around in the background, changing his moveset. In order to maintain balance, only one of the following effects can be used during the Super: ** will flood the stage as the All-Star slams a giant fist onto the stage, releasing a large wave of electricity that covers the entire screen before the water disappears. ** will make the All-Star enter his Unleashed Mode, a combination of Jak's Dark and Light Eco forms, Dante's Devil Trigger, Evil Cole's Beast form, Kat's Gravity Panther form, Nariko's Goddess form, Kratos' Armor of Ares, Mecha Tooth, and Emmett's Hawk. He also gains a jetpack created from the Aphelion. ** will allow The All-Star to manipulate the gravity: + will decrease the gravity, making opponents float around as they may be KO'd by flying debris, and + will increase the gravity, causing all characters to be unable to move, eventually imploding from the pressure. **Pressing again will trigger a cutscene in which the opponents are transported to the moon. A rocket that was launched from Earth will crash into the moon, causing it to explode. Quotes *When Selected: **"Interesting choice." **"Now you will taste true power." **"This will be your last battle." *Prematch: **"It's time to battle." **"Let's see what you can do." **"No one can stop me." *Item Pick-up: **"I need no weapon." **"I do not require this." **"I refuse to use this." **"My power alone is enough." **"This would provide an unfair advantage to my opponents." *Using Dark Eruption: **"You can't stop this!" *Using Divided We Stand: **"This will be the end for you!" *Using Enter Another World: **"Those who challenge me cannot win!" *Successful KO: **"My power knows no bounds." **"Effort doesn't equal victory." **"That was absoltutely pathetic." **"Is there no one who can oppose me?" **"I'm growing weary of your weakness." **"One cannot bring balance to this realm if they cannot defeat me." **"You call yourself an All-Star?!" (vs PS All-Stars) **"I'm ashamed to call you my child." (vs PS All-Stars) **"単純すぎる！難しくあなた弱虫をお試しください！''(Too simple! Try harder you weaklings!)" **"Watashi no chikara ga anata no tame ni ōsugiru to,-sōde wa arimasen ka? ''(My power is too much for you, isn't it?)" *Respawn: **"You've got skill." **"Not bad for a newbie." **"I will not be destroyed." **"You will need to try better than that." **"That was a mere discomfort to me." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction The All-Star's mask closes around his face and the flames on his head grow larger as he says, "It's time to battle." The All-Star exits the portal to the PlayStation Realm and closes it as he says, "Let's see what you can do." Flies in and lands with his drill arm spinning. He then turns around and says, "No one can stop me." Stretches his arms as Polygon Man forms beside him and the two strike a pose. Winning Screen He crosses his arms and says, "You were no match for me." He says, "that was too easy", and walks off-screen with Polygon Man floating beside him. The All-Star surrounds himself with a blue and purple aura and absorbs it, saying "You have no hope to match my power!" The All-Star slices the ground with Rebellion and falls through a portal. He is then seen sitting on a throne in the PlayStation Realm Losing Screen The All-Star's drill and mask explode, and he covers his face in shock. Slams his drill arm into the ground and makes a small crater. Polygon Man explodes and The All-Star, succumbing to rage, absorbs him in anger. The All-Star's armor explodes, and he appears as a glowing purple silhouette. Results Screen Victory: Crosses his arms and floats as Polygon Man appears floating behind him. Loss: The All-Star appears angry. Polygon Man attempts to speak to him, but he pushes him away. Idle Animation The All-Star levitates with his right arm held behind himself (similar to Big Daddy) and his left arm held with a fist (similar to Zeus). A tiny version of Polygon Man will orbit him, occasionally laughing and saying random quotes like "Can you handle the mind-melting intensity?" or "Do not hate." as the All-Star crosses his arms. Victory Theme *Default Theme *PSASBR Rival Battle Theme: Intense Version *PSASBR Boss Arena Costumes The Master of PlayStation The All-Star's default costume, a fusion of the PlayStation All-Stars roster Sony The All-Star as Sony, the original deity guardian of the PlayStation Realm. The Polygonal All-Star One of The All-Star's former forms. He appears as Polygon Man with a full body. Gallery SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_Star.png|The All-Star's render SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_Sony.png|The All-Star's Sony costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_Star Con.png|The selection icon SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_-1.png|The selection icon for the Sony costume Trivia *The All-Star shares the same Victory Themes as Polygon Man in PlayStation All-Stars FanFiction Royale. This is due to the fact that he replaces him. *The All-Star is Polygon Man's father. *The All-Star is one of two characters to be voiced by multiple actors at once, the other being BOND. *The All-Star is the only character to be voiced by both male and female voice actors/actresses. *The All-Star is voiced by 25 actors. *The All-Star is able to utilize many of the PlayStation character's Supers through his regular attacks. *The All-Star is the only character who cannot use items, as he will toss them aside if he picks them up. Category:Blog posts